I Don't Hate You
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan felt really hurt because of Marty and she comforts her trying to get to tell her what's wrong. This is not gay. Just becoming close friendship
**This is not a gay story. It's friendship gay fluff. And I just thought the story literally last night and took all day to write this. It;s really interesting and I don't think there is any story about Marty and Jan. No negative reviews please!**

Marty sighed deeply as another school day had begun. She took her lunch tray and went to the table where the Pink Ladies are sitting. Frenchy came behind her followed by Rizzo who is supposed to lead to the table, but she had to pay at the cash register. Jan is already at the table, but something is off.

Jan looks really depressed and there is only an apple, carton of milk, and some jello on a lunch tray in front of her. Normally can gets a plate of pasta, a sandwich, rice pudding and coleslaw. But this time it looks like as if she's cutting down.

Rizzo went to sit and says, "I can't believe Kenickie's car got dented again by the stupid scorpions."

"Yeah. It's like their just making fun of him because his car is crappy looking."

"We gotta do something! Right Jan?" Marty asks.

Jan was just sitting there poking jello with a spoon not listening or replying.

Frenchy asks, "Jan? Are you ok?"

Jan still didn't listen and continues to poke her jello.

"Jan?" Rizzo waved her hand in front of her face and she looked up.

"Oh... Hi." Jan says sounding depressing.

"Are you ok?" Frenchy asked again.

Jan just nodded.

Rizzo asks really confused, "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like someone died."

She shook her head and says giving Marty a glance, "I'm ok. I just want to be alone." She got up and walked away leaving her food there.

Frenchy said surprised, "Guys. She hasn't touched her food…"

"Not only that, but look… She doesn't even have enough food on her tray this time…" Marty gestured to her tray.

Rizzo then got worried. "I never seen this before. Someone needs to talk to her."

"I'll do it. Maybe she can give me answers," Marty volunteers. She got up and then walked away also leaving her food there.

She walked down the hallways looking for Jan and then noticed Putzie standing there getting his books and T-bird jacket out of his locker.

"Putzie?" Marty calls and he turns and says in a jovial tone, "Hey! How's it happening'?"

Marty replied, "I gotta ask you something. Where is Jan? And do you know what's going on with her lately?"

Putzie answers slowly, "Actually, I haven't seen Jan much lately. The last I saw her was at your birthday party a few days ago."

"Well. I am looking for her. And why didn't you talk to each other? You're her boyfriend!"

All he did was shrug and then Marty groans that this isn't helping. She walks away to look for Jan and then finally she went in the bathroom to find her in the corner clutching her legs to her chest.

"Jan? Is everything ok?" Marty asks and Jan replies, "Peachy…"

She shook her head. This is not helping. She is too stubborn to answer. Well, not that stubborn like Rizzo, but Marty felt that Jan may need some serious help.

Marty kneels down in front of Jan and then puts her hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you can tell me. I'm there for you. Always there."

Jan looks up to Marty and then says, "I'm just tired. That's all. I had a rough day."

"It's not even noon yet." Marty said being logical.

"It's already rough for me."

She shook her head. "And you haven't been eating much. Have you eaten anything?"

Jan nodded.

"Well, why didn't you eat your lunch?" Marty asked.

Jan replies as if she's lying, "my stomach hurts. That's all. I had a stomach flu and I can't miss anymore classes."

Marty sighs and then asks, "And you seem depressed lately. The past few days you haven't said anything, funny, or offensive. Or make fun of me like you used to."

"I just don't feel very good. That's all."

She asked slowly, "How about you can sleepover at my place tonight? Just the two of us? Won't that cheer you up?" Then she immediately said, "I can't take no for an answer."

Jan looks at Marty for a second and slowly and reluctantly nodded deciding to do it.

Then later that evening, Jan sat on the floor while Marty writes to more of her "pen pals" because she nearly forgot to do it.

Jan was actually quiet this whole time, and since she came here, she just stares to the floor.

"Did you bring any twinkles?" Marty asks cheering her up and getting her to talk, "I can use one actually."

Jan shook her head still staring at the ground. "I didn't bring any snacks…"

Marty says, "Jan. You can tell me what is wrong. You're a Pink Lady. And Pink Ladies tell each other everything and anything."

Jan shook her head. "There is nothing for me to talk about. I'm gonna lay down. I'm getting a headache."

"It's only eight." Marty replied looking at her clock on the nightstand.

"I don't mind..."

Marty knows that Jan has something and won't come out of her mouth which meant she's sort of lying.

Jan crawled into her sleeping bag and then lay down.

Marty turns off the lights for Jan to sleep while she leaves her lamp on to finish her letters. But the whole time, Jan is wide awake laying there facing away from Marty thinking.

In the middle of the night, Marty opens her eyes to soft sobbing and then looked around the room to see Jan sitting on the day bed by the window in tears and hugging her stuffed bear. It actually broke Marty's heart to see Jan like that.

She got out of bed and asked, "Jan? What's the matter?"

Jan replies whispering, "I can't say…"

Marty gets a hankerchief from the vanity table and went to Jan to wipe her tears.

"Jan, it's ok. Don't cry…"

She won't stop crying and Marty asks, "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm begging you! I'm worried! Frenchy's worried. Even Rizzo is worried! All of us including Putzie are worried."

Then, Jan stopped crying but won't reply.

"You're one of my best friends, you can tell me!"

"I am not your best friend." Jan finally said.

"What do you mean?" Marty asks confused.

Jan replies slowly, "We were never best friends. Just fellow ladies. Nothing else in particular."

"Don't say that Jan. We are best friends no matter what!"

"But you hate me!" Jan nearly shouted.

Marty looked at her stunned for a moment, and then said softly stroking her pigtails, "I don't hate you. Not at all."

"Yeah you do! Recently, I suddenly started taking things a little too seriously and too literally and then a few days ago you said something that really broke me."

"What did I say?"

Jan mumbled the answer but Marty couldn't hear her.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

Jan finally said, "Go and cut yourself."

Marty's eyes widened. She remembered telling that to Jan at her birthday party when Jan went to get a knife and have Marty cut the cake, and then she said "Go and cut yourself," in a harsh yet meaningful tone.

She said slowly feeling guilty, "I didn't mean that. I was just kidding."

"Yeah.. I like small teases and jokes, and making fun of each other. But a threat like that. That sort of low and went too far."

Marty looks at her for moment and suddenly asked worried, "Did you say you take things too literally?"

She didn't answer that question and Marty quickly grabbed her friend's sleeve and then looked at her arm. She checked another sleeve and the arm has a thin pink straight line across. Did Jan actually cut herself?

"When and how?" Marty asked in a worried tone.

"Just a few hours after the party… With some scissors…"

Marty asks shouting, "You do realize how serious this could be? You could die! Or get sick!"

Jan didn't say anything and Marty asked again, "Did you folks know?"

She shook her head as a reply. "I never told anybody."

"What will any of us think of this? What will the ladies think? What will the guys think? What will Putzie think? If bad things have happened to you, it'll be worse for him! He'll be more depressed than you are! Jan, suicide is not the answer to anything."

Jan slowly nodded and then says why she did it, "We have been mean to each other because we both have nothing at all in common and then I realize what you said really means it."

Marty understood what she said. "I'm so sorry Jan. I won't do it ever again. I promise."

They both stare at each other and then in a split second, Jan immediately hugs Marty and she pets her knowing Jan forgives her.

"There are times you sometimes embarrasses me, even though you eat many times, and I hated that. And when you watch childish cartoons. And even when you act immature in front of everybody. And even still sleeping with a teddy bear. Well, that means a lot to you. But that doesn't stop me from being your friend. I love you Jan. Twinkies and all!"

Jan finally smiles feeling that Marty really means it.

Jan says sadly while hiccuping having tears fall out again. "Maybe I am just a late bloomer. Haven't fully grown up yet."

Marty cheers her up saying, "Maybe I can teach you. Just do me a favor and don't you ever do this again! You Pink Lady swear me won't ever do that again." She says a bit firm and holding up a pinky finger and then Jan replies with a hiccup, "Pink Lady swear."

Marty gathers Jan into her arms for a tight hug and rocks her back and forth to calm her down.

She strokes Jan's pigtails as she yawn feeling content in her embrace.

"C'mon." Marty urges, "How about you sleep with me in my bed?"

Jan then shook her head. "I don't want to."

"I don't even care or mind at all. Even if you snore loud, or drool on my pillows, or even wet my sheets. I don't care at all."

Jan softly confessed her cheeks turning red, "I haven't wet since I was nine..."

Marty sighs chuckling and then says, "I really hate seeing you like this. You made me worried so much lately. I would never hate you. You are one of my favorite best friends in the entire universe! You know that?!"

Jan sniffled and then smiles as Marty takes her by the hand to go to bed. Jan laid down on one side and Marty lay on the other facing each other.

"Goodnight Jan." Marty says softly and then sees Jan mumbling, "Nighty night Marty. I love you…"

Marty smiles that they are now close best friends and then closed her eyes.

 **What do you think of this? Read and (positive) Review! HAPPY LEAP YEAR!**


End file.
